the little secret
by writealotdragon
Summary: only Ron know's whats going on paring HarryHermione


**The little secret **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all**

**I'm a reposing this story because people didn't like how it was before and I agree.**

Okay first thing this is my first fic. On fan sorry for misspelling or grammar usage. Second this is for two of my friend's one because he won't stop bugging me to post something and the other she likes this paring so here it is.

BOOTS: meow!

Me: yes Boots I'll feed you just let me finish!

BOOTS: meow!

Third: Well Harry/Hermione paring TIME BASS: this is during the third year and around when Snape gave them that essay to write about werewolf.

Everything was quite in the Gryffindor common room with only three people left in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were all studying; well suppose to be studying that is. Herminoe seemed to be the only one taking that seriously. Harry and Ron were making theories on what Snape could have done to Professor Lupine.

"Maybe he stuck him in the dungeon. You never know what's down there do you?"

"I don't think so mate maybe he poisoned him with that stuff you saw Snape gave him,"

"Maybe both of you should stop these silly accusations and start doing your essay!" snapped Hermione from the corner of the room.

"Okay, okay Hermione but I'm going to bed I'm beat," Ron gave a yawn for an extra measure and effect. Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to reading the book. Ron waved Harry good night. Which left Harry and Hermione in the common room alone? Harry train of thought was cursing Ron for leaving him alone with Hermione. He had a crush on Hermione, which came about at the end of the second year. Once leaving school his feelings had started to grow. When him and Ron had been at the Leaky Cauldron he had told Ron, with the hope of Ron not getting to angry. He had been surprised by his friends' reaction.

flashback

Ron and Harry were up in the room talking about the usually stuff. While Hermione (avoiding and ignoring Ron) was down stairs with the Ginny and the others. When Harry made sure they were alone he told Ron everything and the reaction he got was surprising, Ron was not angry with Harry in fact it was the opposite. Ron was laughing.

"Boy it's about bloody time to!" he was howling with fits of laughter. "Quite Ron, but I mean your not mad?"

" Mad no way, I was wondering when you two would realize that you liked each other mate. You always caring about her and she always tagging along I thought you knew," Ron's laughter was now in chuckles.

"But I thought that you liked her?" Harry asked. "Well at the end of the year yeah and I mean are first year, but after that I wasn't real falling for her you know? I just want to be friends and stay friends," Ron gave a cocky grin.

"So it's okay if I ask her out?"

"Yeah sure go ahead! I'm sure she likes you to mate," End of flashback So here he was next to the fire and the perfect opportunity had presented it's self. He was alone with Hermione. Know he just had to go and tell he loved her great just great. He could defeat lord Voldemort, defeat a giant snake, but couldn't work up the courage to tell Hermione he loved her.

"Harry is there something on my face?" Hermione asked. Snapping Harry out of his internal struggle. "No...t..there isn't why?" He was stumbling like a babbling buffoon great Harry great. "Well you were just staring I was wondering if there was something wrong with you? How's your essay coming along always?" she asked. The essay of course!

"I'm having trouble can you help me with it?" He asked trying to south his discomfort. "Yeah sure okay,"

One hour later Harry and Hermione had finished his essay and a load of other work that he had it was now midnight and the moon shown through the common room windows.

"Wow Harry look at the Full Moon,"

"Yeah it pretty isn't it," Okay this was it he was going to tell her. "I have something to tell you," they both blurted out.

"Oh you go first Harry," "Um...okay Hermione I really like you and I don't mean just as a friend I mean more that a friend..."

"Oh Harry..."

"Hermione please don't interrupt, I can't help but constantly think of you and I think your the most wonderful person in the world, Hermione I ... I think I'm in love with you,"

"Oh Harry that's was just what I was going to tell you to but I was such a chicken and when we were talking together and laughing with one another it just felt so right," she was blushing from head to toe.

"Hermoine don't slap me for this," Harry bent down and kissed her on the lips. In reality it only lasted a five seconds, but too the both of them it was more than that it felt it lasted longer and they only parted because Hermione gently pushed away.

"What about Ron though? He's your best mate, and I would hate it if this is what would come between the two of you," Harry grinned

"He's the one who TOLD me to get together with you,"

"Oh Harry I think things just took a turn for the better," and they shared another kiss by the fire place. Up on the stairs Ron and the twins were looking down with glee.

"That's the way to do it Harry bout time those two go together," Ron said.

"Yeah and using are chocolate love hearts helped to right Gorge?"

"Right Fred," "Wait what chocolate heat's?"

fin.

Okay it's sappy,. it's short, and I typed it in forty six minutes but hey that this turned out better than I thought. This is what happens when I can't get to sleep because of my cat boots'. BOOTS: meow! WAD: Silence evil kitty! chasing the cat with a fan Me: Okay while there doing that I shall work on my next story and oh yeah please review.


End file.
